Love Somebody
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Lacie wonders why Jack can't just love somebody else.


Hey, everyone! This is just a short little Jack x Lacie story. Hope you all like it!

Warnings: Slight OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

><p>"There we go." Lacie said as she adjusted her dress in the mirror. It was a dark purple dress with lighter purple ruffles and a purple lace bow was tied around her neck. She grabbed a brush off her white vanity and brushed her hair. Tonight, there was a dance being held at the Baskerville mansion. She rarely got to go out and see people so she liked when the people came here. However, there was one person she knew was going to be there. Jack Vessalius was going to be there, like he always was. Any time he could come and see her he would. It had been eight years, but he never forgot about her. He was just like a little puppy in the way he acted.<p>

"A stupid, little puppy." She said as she put her brush down. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It was time to go.

When she arrived at the house, it was crowded with people. Every aristocrat from every region was gathered there. They were dancing, laughing, and talking. Lacie walked around, greeted some people, and engaged in small talk. Then she spotted him, Jack Vessalius. He was standing in the middle of a circle of women. His smile was shining and the women laughed as he talked. He was dressed in his usual green jacket, white button up shirt, black pants, and his black boots. He turned his head and his eyes caught Lacie.

"Lacie!" He yelled happily as he pushed through the crowd and walked over to her.

"Hello, Jack." She greeted. She looked over at the lost crowd. "It looks like your mistresses are missing you."

Jack looked over at them and laughed. "It's not like that." He smiled at her. "You're the only woman I love."

He always said stuff like this. Even though Lacie had heard this all the time, she still wasn't used to it. He had a level of affection and dedication that she had never experienced before.

"So, would you like to dance Lacie?" Jack asked as he held out his hand. She wanted to say no, but instead she took his hand. He always had to dance with her. His hand hovered over her waist until she said it was alright. He gently placed it there and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced as the piano played. Jack held her close. The music ended and Jack let her go. He led her over to her red couch and sat her down. "That was fun, Lacie. It's always fun to dance with you." Jack said. He never lost his smile. She looked away from him and his stupid smile.

'Why can't you love somebody else?' She thought.

"Excuse me. Jack Vessalius?" A woman's soft voice asked.

Lacie turned and saw a woman walk up to them. She was dressed in a long, strapless blue dress. Her long blonde hair was flowing around her. Jack turned to her.

"I'm Jack Vessalius." He said. "What can I do for you?" His goofy smile was still on his face.

"Umm, well, I" She nervously stuttered. "I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Jack looked over at Lacie. "Well, I already have a dance partner." He began but Lacie cut him off.

"I'm not feeling well." She said. "Go have fun, Jack."

Jack gave her a longing look, but then he turned to the woman.

"Sure, we can go dance if you want." Jack said as he started to walk off to the dance floor. She grabbed his hand and they walked off.

Lacie watched as he left and felt a bit relieved. She knew he loved her, but sometimes it was overwhelming. She didn't really know how to love him back the same way he loved her. She was going to die soon so love wasn't something she cared for.

She went and sat down in her giant red chair and watched everyone. Her eyes scanned the room, but they always landed on Jack. He held the woman close, but his hand was high up on her hand instead of on her waist. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but then she saw the woman whisper something to him. His face lit up and he smiled.

"Why is he smiling?" Lacie asked herself. He usually only lit up that way when he was with her. She watched as they spun around and smiled and laughed. She felt a twinge of jealousy.

The song ended and they separated. Jack looked happy though and so did the woman. She grabbed his hand and led him away. Lacie watched as they walked out together and she jumped up.

"Jack!" She yelled. "Jack!" He turned to her and smiled. Then he waved goodbye.

"Jack!" She yelled again.

"Lacie. Lacie, are you alright?" Jack asked.

Lacie woke up and looked around. Everyone was gone and she was asleep on the red coach. Jack was sitting in the chair beside her.

"Jack?" She asked. "What happened?"

Jack laughed. "You fell asleep Lacie. After we danced, you went to sit down and ended up falling asleep."

"What? Well, did you dance with anyone else?" She asked.

"Of course not." Jack said as he helped her up. He smiled at her.

She looked at that goofy smile and grabbed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Good because you're only allowed to dance with me." She whispered. "You only belong to me."

"I'll always belong to you, Lacie." He whispered back. "I could never love somebody else."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
